Never
by faery pink sparkle
Summary: Never in a million years did she think she would feel this way...
1. Chapter 1

Never  
Part 1

By Faery Pink Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Author's Note:** Well this is the latest version… nothing has changed... maybe just a few grammatical errors… Anyway, this story will continue…

* * *

The sky darkened overhead and a cold wind bit at their heels. The group scanned the area around them for signs of immediate danger.

"There!" the demon slayer cried to the others. Sango pointed to the depths of the forest and that was when they saw it. From a distance it appeared to be a thick mist, but with closer inspection, it was clear that what they saw was actually the soul stealing demons summoned by the dead priestess, Kikyo.

"Ha! I told you that darkness was near!" the monk exclaimed after being ridiculed and called a liar by the half-breed. But Miroku's words fell on deaf ears. InuYasha had no interest in Miroku's smugness. All InuYasha was interested in was where the soul stealers were heading.

"Kikyo..." his voice trailed off and was carried into the night by the chilling wind. Without another word or thought, InuYasha ran for all he was worth, leaving the others behind. He ran towards Kikyo.

"We have to go after him!" a young girl with dark locks cried as she stared after the silver haired half-breed.

A little fox stared at her in surprise with his big green eyes, "Are you sure, Kagome?"

Kagome glanced at her friends. Miroku raised an eyebrow in question and Sango just looked confused. Kagome could have laughed at them. She looked back at her little companion, "Of course I'm sure, Shippo. Now let's go!" Kagome urged and ran after InuYasha. _What am I getting myself into!_ the thought exploded in Kagome's mind as she ran. _Remember what happened last time you saw InuYasha with Kikyo?_ Kagome cringed at the horrible thought. Images from that encounter ran through her mind play by play like a movie. It was still burned in her memory no matter how much she wanted to forget...

_No matter what she said, Kikyo wouldn't listen. Kagome couldn't do anything either as she had been bound to a tree by Kikyo's magic. Surrounded by Kikyo's demons, Kagome was paralyzed. Kagome had just been telling Kikyo of Naraku's plot against both her and InuYasha. She had told Kikyo that InuYasha had never stopped thinking about her and Kikyo had in turn told Kagome of her plan to keep InuYasha's heart. But before the two could swap any more words, InuYasha walked into the scene. The two women looked in his direction. And there he stood, out of breath and looking stunned._

_"InuYasha! You've got to talk to Kikyo. Please tell her what happened! How Naraku deceived you!" the young reincarnation cried out to the half-demon garbed in red. But he ignored her and walked towards Kikyo. "InuYasha?"_

_InuYasha looked astonished. "Kikyo..." he breathed out. Hearing her name, Kikyo drew back a little._

He didn't hear me! He can't even see me! _Kagome thought to herself as she watched them. _

_"So you were the one doing it, gathering the souls of the dead women," InuYasha said as the scattered souls glowed around the pale Kikyo._

_"My body is molded from the earth and bones of my grave site. It must be sustained by human souls if I am to remain here. InuYasha, you must despise me. I have drawn in the souls of the dead to maintain my presence and it is my hatred of you that fuels my actions," Kikyo informed him coldly. _

_The half-breed was shocked, "That's just ludicrous! You may very well despise me, but the feeling's not mutual!" InuYasha exclaimed. His face softened, "Kikyo... I never stopped thinking about you! Not even for an instant!" Kikyo looked at him with a pained expression._

_Kagome could only look on helplessly. _I thought so. InuYasha has never forgotten Kikyo. Sure, why would he have? Still... it's hard to hear it said out loud. InuYasha's been taken away from me! What am I saying! It's not like he was ever my boyfriend or anything.

_Kikyo turned away as InuYasha spoke. He continued, "I could never hate you or think less of you. It's your spirit I care for, not your appearance!"_

_"Truly, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked softly, "You wouldn't?" Turning to face him, Kikyo reached out a frail hand and gently touched his face, "You wouldn't despise me, even if I used these hands to steal the life from you?"_

_InuYasha was speechless. Then without warning, Kikyo held InuYasha in a kiss. InuYasha stared at her in shock. _

_Kagome's eyes widened,_ She's kissing him!

_Kikyo pulled away and quickly wrapped her arms around InuYasha's waist as she buried her dark head against his shoulder. "InuYasha, after meeting you I renounced my position as a shrine priestess and became an ordinary woman," Kikyo tightened her embrace, "I longed to embrace you like this when I was alive..." Slowly and gently, InuYasha returned the embrace._

InuYasha... you're going to take her back. Sure you are. It's only to be expected_ Kagome thought sombrely. _What am I doing here watching them like this? I'm such a fool. Oh great! Now I'm probably going to start crying! _Kagome thought as hot tears began to sting her eyes,_ I can't believe what an idiot I am!

_InuYasha held Kikyo in his arms. _Kikyo's scent is so familiar. Her fragrance is just as it used to be. The only difference is that she has no warmth. Her body is cold from death... and she's sad and lonely.

_Kikyo interrupted his thoughts, " We are unable to turn back the hand of time, so please, allow me to embrace you a little longer..."_

I can't save you. I can't do anything to help you... except stay like this. If only time could stand still...

_"Would you agree to that? If I did stop time?" Kikyo asked from within his arms._

_"Yes..." InuYasha agreed, "I don't care. As long as... as long as I'm with you..." he trailed off into unconsciousness. _

_Kagome grumbled in frustration, I can't watch! I'd be happy to leave you two alone if you just release me!" Kagome glanced away, "I'll just go crawl under a rock or something like-"She turned back at them, "Hey! Are you listening-" Kagome let out an alarmed gasp. The earth beneath the two opened up and the souls were sucked inside. The ground that Kikyo and InuYasha were standing on began to fall away into the pits of hell._

_"InuYasha, I will never let you go. Come with me into the depths of hell," Kikyo said as she grasped onto the silver-hared demon. _

_Kagome watched helplessly from her bound position at the tree, "He's being dragged down with her! InuYasha! Snap to it! You've got to get out of there! It's no use, he's unconscious..." Kagome tried again, " Listen Kikyo, 'cause I know that you can hear me!" she cried out, "That's not fair! InuYasha said he wanted to _be_ with you! I didn't hear him say anything about wanting to _die _with you! InuYasha's going after Naraku for deceiving you both fifty years ago! He _still_ has things to do!"_

_Kikyo's eyes snapped open as she listened._

_"InuYasha wants to live to fight Naraku more than anything! And he's determined to stay alive till he faces him and avenges your death!" Kagome screamed in desperation._

_Kikyo turned to look at her reincarnation._

_Kagome lowered her voice, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_Kikyo replied by pointing a finger at the tree, which exploded behind Kagome. The young girl screamed. Kagome fell to the ground, free of the magic that bound her._

_"Oh Kikyo..."_

_"And what if he does exact revenge? Will that serve to revive me?" Kikyo turned back to InuYasha, "Come InuYasha. Come rather than staying here and living with my memory. You and I share the same desires."_

_"You're downright evil! The poor guy's unconscious remember! Otherwise he'd never follow you! Do us all a favour and let go of InuYasha! I'm telling you! Hands off of him!" Those four final words were like a command. Kikyo's soul was being called back to Kagome. Kikyo looked horrified as she felt the change within herself. She screamed. _This girl is taking my spirit once again. I must hurry before this body is completely emptied._ Kikyo reached out for InuYasha once more. "InuYasha, come!" she began to pull him down. _

_"Wake up!" Kagome called out, "Don't let her take you, InuYasha! InuYasha! InuYasha!"_

_Slowly, InuYasha's golden eyes opened. "That's Kagome's voice... Kagome? Is she here?" Looking up, InuYasha saw Kagome on the ground surrounded by the white demons. " Kagome!" InuYasha immediately left Kikyo, "Kagome!" Kikyo watched him with saddened eyes. InuYasha killed the demons and went to Kagome's side, " Kagome, what in the world do you think you're doing here?"_

_Me! I'm the one who should be asking that question!"_

_"Well... uh... it's hard to explain..."_

_The demons and souls rushed to Kikyo, bringing both InuYasha and Kagome's attention back to her. Kikyo sat on the ground and eyed them._

_"What's happening to her?" InuYasha asked in worry._

_Kikyo stood up, "Does that girl mean more to you than_ I _do?" InuYasha was at a loss for words. Blushing, Kagome and InuYasha glanced at each other. But he didn't answer. Then Kikyo was being taken away by the demons._

"_No! Wait, Kikyo! Listen to me!" InuYasha cried out after the departing shrine maiden._

_"InuYasha, never forget. Remember the feel of my lips against yours... for it was real..."_

_Kagome and InuYasha stared after Kikyo. Then Kagome looked at the ground with downcast eyes. _

_"Never forget..." Kikyo's words lingered even after she had disappeared. _

Kagome felt her heart constrict in pain. Why was she running after InuYasha when he was running after Kikyo? It made no sense to her, but at the same time it did. They had been through so much together and she wasn't about to turn her back on him now. She was running after him because she loved him. She was running after him because she knew that if she didn't, no one would be there to save him from Kikyo's evil grasp. She was running after him because she would do the same for any of her friends. She was running after him because she knew that he would do the same for her. She was running after him because she would never give up on him. Never.

* * *

Kagome had run ahead of her companions who were doing their best to catch up.

"So tell me what's happening. I saw a look pass between you, Kagome and Shippo. What did that mean?" Sango had managed to gasp out while running. Miroku stopped in his tracks, Sango and Shippo stopping beside him. They all took a moment to catch their breath.

"It's a long story..." Miroku began, "But long story short, InuYasha and Kikyo were lovers fifty years ago. He's still in love with Kikyo and Kikyo still wants him. But InuYasha also has feelings for our dear Kagome who also has feelings for him." Miroku finished in one quick breath as he looked towards the direction Kagome had ran. They really needed to catch up to her.

Sango looked at the amorous monk skeptically, "And they told you all of this, did they?"

There was a long pause. "Not exactly..." Miroku trailed off uncertainly. "The last time InuYasha ran after Kikyo, Kagome saw something that she wasn't meant to. She only ended up getting upset. But that's a different story."

"One that you must tell me later on," Sango stated.

"InuYasha's stupid," little Shippo piped up and the other two turned to him in surprise. "He's stupid to run after some dead person when we all know that Kagome is much more important. You agree don't you, Sango? It _is_ stupid to run after a dead woman when there's a perfectly live one waiting for him." Shippo reasoned in total innocence.

The demon slayer smiled warmly at the little one, "You're just too adorable."

Miroku cleared his throat, "Well as much as I would just _love_ to stay here and talk about Shippo being... adorable... I really think it best if we catch up with the other two before they get into any more trouble."

Sango nodded agreement, "Right." She began to lead the way.

Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Jealous," the fox whispered as the monk ran behind Sango. He was definitely enjoying the view.

"Jealous of a little thing like you?" Miroku scoffed. "You're not even a man yet." The monk's remark put Shippo in his place. Not another word was said as they trio continued to run in search of Kagome and InuYasha.

* * *

"Guys! I think we're getting close! I can feel her presence! And I definitely saw those demons head this way!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder. There was no reply. She stopped where she was and turned around. There was no one there. She gulped. "Definitely deja vu," she whispered to herself. All she saw was trees, trees and more trees. "I guess all I can do now is follow my instincts," the young girl told herself and continued to run towards her destination. But before she could run any further, the trees disappeared as it opened into a large clearing. Kagome slowed to a walk. She glanced at her surroundings. Before her was a flowing stream that glistened in the moonlight. She could have been looking at a mirror because in front of her was the shrine maiden, Kikyo. Kikyo and her soul sucking demons. The demons released the lost souls to Kikyo and she devoured them eagerly. Kagome began to make her way to the other woman, but before she could go any further, she felt a sudden pain as an unseen force deflected her, blocking her from entry.

Kikyo laughed hollowly. "I see you've found me once again. But unfortunately, for you, my shield will block you from coming any closer. You will not interfere. Not again. This shield will block you completely."

Kagome rose to her feet and she straightened herself. Looking up, Kagome saw the force field Kikyo had spoken of and she didn't dare touch it. She was also faced with Kikyo's wicked smile. She felt panic rise within her. "Kikyo! What are you planning? You have to leave InuYasha alone! Kikyo!"

The older woman laughed once more, "Save your breath. Do you really think that _I_ would listen to _you_?"

"I'm being serious Kikyo! If you do anything to hurt him, I'll bring you back to life just so I can kill you again!" Kagome threatened. Her eyes widened at her own words.

"He's coming," Kikyo stated softly. Ignoring her reincarnation's futile threats, she turned her back to her.

"Kikyo!" Kagome screamed once more. Opening her mouth to scream again, Kagome was suddenly cut off. InuYasha came bursting into the clearing.

**

* * *

**

Shippo had stopped running, "I really think we're lost."

"Nonsense," Miroku replied dismissively. "I distinctly remember Kagome running off in this direction."

Shippo exhaled, "But we've been running for ages! She couldn't have gotten _that_ far."

"I think Shippo's right. We never should have stopped," Sango added with a frown. She glanced into the darkness that surrounded them," I sure hope the others are ok."

"Yeah," Shippo replied in agreement. "I hope Kagome's ok." The little fox let himself fall to the ground as his feet buckled underneath him.

"What are you doing? Get up! We have to find the others" Miroku exclaimed incredulously and got his staff ready to give Shippo a whack to the head. But before his staff could make a hit, a slender hand reached out to block the attack.

"Wait," Sango told the monk who obeyed instantly. She crouched down so that she was level with the little fox.

"Thanks, Sango," Shippo said gratefully as he removed his hands from their defensive position on top of his head.

Sango grinned at her friend, "I have an idea. Do you think you'd be able to sniff out Kagome's scent?"

Both Miroku and Shippo looked bewildered at the notion. Shippo had never considered this and why would he? Smelling Kagome was InuYasha's job.

Sango frowned in consternation, "Surely you know what Kagome smells like. After all the time you spend with her, you must have at least some _vague_-"

"Of course I know what she smells like. I do have a nose don't I?" Shippo cut her off abruptly.

"Well that's good," Sango answered and stood up, "Lead the way then." she concluded and looked at Shippo expectantly.

Shippo laughed uncertainly, "Actually... I've never done this thing before..."

"C'mon then, Shippo," Miroku said with mock encouragement, "Let your nose lead you." Shippo could see the laughter in the monk's brown eyes.

Shippo glared at Miroku, suddenly determined to put him in his place. Lifting his nose up, Shippo sniffed the air. He turned this way and that until he caught her scent in the breeze. Exactly as Miroku had said, Shippo let his nose lead him. All Sango and Miroku could do was follow.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed to him as he approached them. InuYasha didn't even turn to look at her. His eyes were focused on Kikyo. "InuYasha!" Kagome tried again in vain. It seemed that the barrier holding her back also blocked her from InuYasha's eyes and ears. How could she help him now? She felt helplessness overwhelm her and tears stung her eyes, but she restrained herself from shedding any tears.

InuYasha slowly made his way towards his former lover, "Kikyo..."

Kikyo gave him a cold smile, "This is our third confrontation, is it not?"

InuYasha ignored the white demons that floated around her as he was overcome by his strong feelings for her. Kikyo closed the gap between them as she pressed herself against him; her frail body against his strong frame. His arms were instantly around her in a tight, protective embrace. How she had longed for this when she had lived. She had yearned to feel InuYasha's warm body against hers. And because of this, she allowed the moment to last a little longer. Then she pulled away. InuYasha saddened at this action. He was about to speak, but Kikyo laid a slim finger on his lips to silence him.

"Do you remember, InuYasha? Do you remember the feel of my lips against yours?"

"Of... Of course, Kikyo," InuYasha replied hesitantly," How could I forget?"

Kikyo held him at an arm's length, "InuYasha..."

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Does that girl mean more to you than _I_ do?"

InuYasha's mind went blank, "What... What girl?"

Kikyo smiled, satisfied with his answer. "Good."

Before InuYasha could say anything else, Kikyo pressed her cold lips against his. InuYasha didn't resist. Instead, he deepened the kiss with his unfulfilled longing for her that had grown over the past fifty years. With his eyes closed, he let his hand wander across Kikyo's body as he explored unfamiliar territory. His hand gently moved through her curves as he caressed her. Needing air, they both released each other. InuYasha held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you, Kikyo," he whispered softly, "I always have and I always will. I wish we could stay like this forever..."

"As do I..." Kikyo found herself saying.

In that moment, it seemed like they were the only two in the world. But they weren't. InuYasha opened his eyes and looking up, he was face to face with Kagome. But he couldn't see her; he just stared straight through her.

Kagome held back her tears. She had tolerated their first embrace, was angered when InuYasha had said 'What girl?', was hurt when his lips had touched hers, felt betrayed when he had deepened their kiss and finally she was heartbroken. Looking at them only served to deepen the wound in her heart. Unable to see them together any longer, Kagome ran.

* * *

Shippo stopped once more, "I've lost her scent!" He spun in circles as he sniffed the air around them. "I've lost her scent!"

Miroku exhaled sharply, "I hate to break it to you, Shippo, but you cannot lose something you never had."

Shippo stared at Miroku icily. "Well I'd like to see you do better. Why don't you use your wind tunnel? Maybe you can suck her in!" Shippo snapped in irritation. Both Sango and Miroku were startled by Shippo's abrupt outburst.

Knowing that this little fight had the potential to escalate to something bigger, Sango decided to intervene, "I think we should sit down, rest and wait. It's the only thing we can do now. As much as it pains me to say it, I believe we are once again lost."

"But what about-"

"Don't worry, Shippo. Kagome is strong and will be able to protect herself. Plus InuYasha is probably with her as we speak. They will find us," Sango reassured in her kind voice. Sitting down, she motioned for the others to follow suit and they did. Now, they waited.

* * *

She ran as far away as she could. As far as her legs could carry her. Because she knew that to stop would mean to face the harsh reality that she had lost InuYasha. She had lost him to her. Kagome didn't know how long she ran, but she stopped once her legs were unable to carry her any further. Her legs buckling beneath her weight, Kagome's worn out body fell against a tree. As soon as her body hit the ground, that was when it happened. She couldn't hold back her tears. So she sat there and she cried. She wished that everything she had seen was a bad dream that she would suddenly wake up from. She wished that she didn't follow InuYasha when he ran off. She wished she had stayed with the others so she wasn't alone. She wished all the pain she felt at that very moment would wash away. But above all, she wished for InuYasha's happiness. Because no matter how much she had been hurt, no matter how much it pained her to know he didn't love her, she could never hate him or wish any harm on him. Because deep inside she knew that she would never give up on him. Never.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well… that was Part 1. Yes, I have decided to continue the story. Read Part 2 and let me know what you think ok? Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Never  
Part 2

By Faery Pink Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Author's Note:** I have finally written Part 2! It took me a while, but I got there… eventually. Let me know what you think ok?

* * *

She ran as far away as she could. As far as her legs could carry her. Because she knew that to stop would mean to face the harsh reality that she had lost InuYasha. She had lost him to her. Kagome didn't know how long she ran, but she stopped once her legs were unable to carry her any further. Her legs buckling beneath her weight, Kagome's worn out body fell against a tree. As soon as her body hit the ground, that was when it happened. She couldn't hold back her tears. So she sat there and she cried. She wished that everything she had seen was a bad dream that she would suddenly wake up from. She wished that she didn't follow InuYasha when he ran off. She wished she had stayed with the others so she wasn't alone. She wished all the pain she felt at that very moment would wash away. But above all, she wished for InuYasha's happiness. Because no matter how much she had been hurt, no matter how much it pained her to know he didn't love her, she could never hate him or wish any harm on him. Because deep inside she knew that she would never give up on him. Never.

Kagome wiped her tears away and she sniffed. That's right, she would never give up on him. Kikyo may have his love, but she still had his friendship right? _Either way, I'll never give up on InuYasha!_ the girl resolved and she straightened herself up. Kagome began to make her way back to her friends… wherever they were. _InuYasha and I have been through so much together and I'm not going to turn my back on him now. I could never so that to him. Then there's Kikyo… I never knew that an un-dead priestess would cause so much trouble. And to think that I'm her reincarnation!_ Mixed emotions continued to churn inside her. _I'm getting all confused again!_ Kagome thought with a frown. She began to feel droplets of water fall upon her skin. A cold breeze picked up and it began to drizzle. Kagome shivered. The changing weather had also changed her mood; Kagome's outlook dampened further and the frown on her face grew deeper. _Maybe I should go home for a few days… Just so I can clear my head_, Kagome pondered as the drizzle turned into soft rain. _Yeah… I'll sort out a few things and then I'll come back. I'm sure they can find a Jewel shard without me for a while_, Kagome decided as she looked up at the sky. The soft rain would soon turn into a downpour… or so it looked. Not wanting to get wet more than what was necessary, she began to pick up her pace. But the slippery earth beneath her feet was not making it any easier for her. _I just hope that everyone's ok_, she thought and an image of a certain half-breed materialized in her mind. _I hope he's ok_, she thought. Looking straight ahead, she began to move forward.

* * *

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara all sat beneath a giant leaf that sheltered them from the unexpected rain. Shippo had been able to conjure the leaf with the use of his fox magic, but the chilling wind was still a problem. The little fox quivered and he edged closer to the demon slayer. He was beginning to miss Kagome terribly! Since the rain had definitely washed away Kagome's scent, the little fox had no hope of sniffing her out. So they all waited patiently for InuYasha and Kagome to return to them.

"Oh, Kagome…" Shippo whimpered.

Sango laid a reassuring hand on Shippo's head, "Don't worry. I'm sure that she's safe with InuYasha. He would never let anything happen to her. All we have to do now is wait for their return."

"Ok…" Shippo mumbled softly and cuddled up with the fire-cat.

"Since we're waiting," Sango continued to speak as she faced the monk.

"Oh Sango… This is certainly unexpected. I didn't know that you would be so willing. And in front of Shippo and Kirara, no less!" Miroku babbled on as his hand slowly made its way up Sango's leg. _How dare he make assumptions like that! He didn't even let me finish speaking!_ Sango had more dignity and honour than what Miroku was giving her credit for. All that Miroku received was a stinging slap to the face. The monk didn't seem to mind one bit.

"My dear Sango," Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You look absolutely adorable when you're angry."

Sango blushed and quickly turned away with a huff, "If you had let me finish speaking, I was going to ask you to tell me the story about Kagome and InuYasha… about what happened the last time they went looking for the priestess."

"Oh yes. Of course," Miroku continued, looking serious as he became deep in thought. "Well…" he began slowly and Sango listened intently, "When InuYasha knew that Kikyo was around, he ran off to find her. Kagome, Shippo and I stayed behind." Miroku paused for a moment, "I also distinctly remember that Kagome gave me a dirty look after I had said that if I were InuYasha, I would take Kikyo back on the condition that she had changed her ways," the monk frowned for a brief second, then continued with his story, "That was when we saw Kikyo's demons. We followed them, but then we lost Kagome."

"What do you mean you lost Kagome? How?" the demon slayer inquired.

"She ran ahead of us through Kikyo's barrier. We couldn't follow," the little fox answered for the monk. Miroku nodded in agreement with Shippo.

"What did you do then?" Sango questioned further in interest.

"We waited," Miroku replied simply as he rested his golden staff against his shoulder. Sango looked at him expectantly and he continued, "I would assume that Kagome saw something happen between InuYasha and Kikyo because she came back very upset and very angry."

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed. "You should've seen the hole that InuYasha made when Kagome yelled 'sit'," the little fox snickered as he remembered.

"Serves him right," Miroku smirked. "Having two women at the same time is never easy… unless, of course, you're me," the monk said with a straight face. Both Shippo and Sango scoffed. Miroku took no offence.

"What happened after?" Sango asked as she gently stroked Kirara's fur. The fire-cat purred in content.

"Kagome and InuYasha made up," Shippo answered with a nod of his little head, his tail moving in the wind.

"Eventually," Miroku added.

The three were so engrossed in their conversation, they had failed to notice that the rain was slowly decreasing. And before they knew it, the rain had stopped.

"The rain has stopped," Miroku stated the obvious. With no more purpose, the giant leaf disappeared.

"How observant of you," Sango replied dryly.

Shippo jumped up suddenly before the monk could make a comeback, "I can smell her!" The two humans turned to the little fox-child. Shippo sniffed the air just to double check, "Kagome's coming this way!" They all stood up and looked expectantly around them.

* * *

InuYasha still held Kikyo in a gentle embrace as the soft rain began to fall upon them. The water droplets hit InuYasha's face and he was jolted from his daze under Kikyo's spell that seemed to overpower him whenever he was with her. The half-breed felt a sudden pang in his heart and an image of a girl with dark locks appeared in his mind.

"Kagome…" InuYasha whispered and he felt Kikyo stiffen in his arms. The un-dead priestess pushed him away and glared at him, her spite evident in her cold eyes.

"Kagome's hurt," InuYasha said, worry in his amber eyes.

Kikyo's eyes hardened. "I see not how it matters," she replied flatly. _Still, she interferes!_ Kikyo thought angrily.

InuYasha sniffed the air in order to catch a whiff of her scent so he could get an indication of her whereabouts. But he couldn't smell her; the rain had washed away her scent. A frown appeared on his face. Damn it! How am I going to find her now? InuYasha's scowl deepened. He turned his back on Kikyo, decided to return to where he last saw his friends in case they were still there. A hand reached out and clutched onto his wrist, restraining him from moving forward. InuYasha turned back to face Kikyo. He looked into her pleading eyes and he felt torn. Kikyo looked so distraught. He wanted to help her, he really did. _But Kagome…_ his mind thought.

"Stay with me, InuYasha," the girl urged him, "We can be together forever."

He loved Kikyo, even now. Or perhaps it was his unfulfilled longing of her that haunted him still. Though he felt torn, InuYasha knew that he had to do what was right by his heart. And it was then that he realized something. InuYasha pulled back his arm, almost causing Kikyo to lose her footing, "Kagome comes first." _Always_, he thought as he went in search for her, leaving Kikyo alone.

* * *

It didn't rain as hard she thought it would. Kagome was only partially wet before the rain stopped. The cold breeze that picked up every now and then was no help. Kagome trembled once more as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her hair now stuck to her face in places and her clothes clung to her body. She walked slowly, watching where she stepped so that she wouldn't slide on the slippery earth. Kagome could hear voices in the distance, though they sounded distorted. She looked up for a brief moment, but she couldn't see anyone. The closer she got, the louder the voices were. She recognized Shippo's voice immediately.

"I can smell her!" Shippo exclaimed, "Kagome's coming this way!" Shippo's words made Kagome smile. She reached the trees that stood between her and her friends. It served to block her from their sight, though she could see them. She watched as they searched their surroundings.

"She's really close!" Shippo shouted excitedly. The little fox began to walk in her direction while he sniffed the space around him. "She's this way!" he yelled to the others. "Kagome! Where are you?" he continued.

Kagome straightened herself and put on a brave face before she revealed herself to her friends. Walking past the trees that had obscured her from their sight, Kagome found herself facing Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out with fresh tears brimming in his emerald eyes. The little fox jumped into her arms. Kagome gave them all a weak smile. She hugged Shippo tightly, welcoming the warmth that his body provided.

Miroku looked calm and collected as usual and Sango breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her unharmed friend. Or _was_ she unharmed? A worried look appeared on the demon slayer's face.

Kagome put Shippo down with a quick kiss on the forehead, much to his disappointment and when she looked back up, she noticed Sango's grave expression. "I'm ok," she reassured them, though pain was evident in her eyes. "Really, I am," Kagome insisted, but she knew that she didn't have Sango or Miroku convinced. But then again, perhaps Miroku was too busy concentrating on something else to look worried about Kagome. The monk's eyes had wandered to Kagome's chest where her clothes were partly transparent due to the rain. Becoming aware of his gaze, Kagome turned bright red and swiftly crossed her arms over her chest. Also noticing, Sango reacted on Kagome's behalf. In one rapid movement, Sango had managed to take Miroku's staff and whack him over the head with it.

"I couldn't help it!" the monk reasoned feebly after recovering from Sango's attack. Shippo on the other hand, was concerned about more important matters.

"What happened, Kagome? Where did you go?" Shippo asked in a small voice. I was so worried about you. And where's InuYasha?" Shippo had asked the questions that were also in Sango and Miroku's minds.

How could she answer this? She hesitated for a second. "It was the same as last time," she blurted out in one breath, hoping it would ease the pain if she said it all at once. She was wrong; the pain was still the same. Shippo frowned; he didn't know what to say or think. All he knew at that moment was that he didn't like seeing Kagome hurt.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked in a calm voice.

"Kikyo," was all that Kagome said in return and they all knew that Kagome didn't want to talk about it anymore. A tense silence filled the atmosphere and not even the wind dared to blow.

Sango was the first to move. "We should get a fire started somehow…" the demon slayer led Kagome to where they had been waiting, "We have to get you dried up or you might contract an illness." Sango smiled warmly at her friend and Kagome smiled back gratefully as she allowed her friends to take care of her.

* * *

_Where the hell is she? What's happened to her?_ InuYasha thought as he ran forward. Though InuYasha as getting wet in the rain, it seemed that the wind resistance caused by his swift running kept him mostly dry. All he could think of was Kagome. Why was she hurt? Why hadn't the others protected her? _Damn them!_ InuYasha cursed, _I leave her with them for a few minutes and they can't even protect her! Do I have to do everything myself? _Even though these thoughts ran through his mind, he still blamed himself. _I wasn't there to protect her… I left her and she got hurt…_ InuYasha's golden eyes blazed with anger; anger at himself. _I'll never leave her alone again_, he resolved. The rain was gradually stopping and Kagome's scent slowly filled the air around him. Picking up speed, the half-breed ran followed her smell; he ran to Kagome. _Please be ok…_ InuYasha could also smell his friends with her. This eased his worries a bit. "Kagome!" he shouted just as he burst through the trees. All eyes turned to him, but there was only one person that he was focusing on. Kagome looked at InuYasha with pained eyes.

* * *

**Author's note:** And that's the end of Part 2. Yes, I know that it is much shorter than Part 1, but it couldn't be helped. So what did you think? Should I still continue the story or should I just turn it back into a oneshot? If I do continue this story, it will only go up to Part 3… Anyway, review and let me know what you think! All reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Never  
Part 3

By Faery Pink Sparkle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this story.

**Author's Note: **First off, I just want to say sorry for not updating sooner. But here it is; Never: Part 3. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, including: Toxic Panda, leara the brat demon, Yessika, StaySee, Vicky, Evergreen Friendship, rgurwguwrgu, ImmortalSoull, Kakiomae, Inubaby2, WiNd and keeper-of-mauve-paradise. I really appreciate all the encouragement and support. Without you all, I don't think that I would be able to continue writing this story. So, thanks again! Anyway, let's get on with the story…

**Japanese terms:** haori - the red jacket that InuYasha wears over his white inner robe

* * *

Kagome turned at the sound of her name being called by an all-too familiar voice. InuYasha burst into the clearing. She knew he was the one who had called out her name, but she didn't expect that he would be here so soon. She had wanted some time to ease the pain somewhat and seeing him right before her eyes only served to deepen the wound in her heart. Though she would be wrong not to admit that she was relieved to see him unharmed.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" Miroku inquired, unable to contain the surprise that they all felt. _Is Kikyo gone already?_ he wanted to ask, but knew it would be safer not to.

Ignoring the monk, the half-demon rushed to Kagome. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Taking off his red haori, InuYasha wrapped it around her shoulders in an attempt to keep her warm. "You look freezing," he stated to explain the reason for his actions. The others kept silent, only watching the two.

Kagome felt her skin tingle where InuYasha's fingers had gently grazed her. She blushed profusely, though she managed to lift her eyes and gaze into InuYasha's amber orbs. Her love for InuYasha seemed to overcome the pain she felt caused by him as she stared into the depths of his eyes. _Did he really come back for me? Is he here because of me? Did he leave Kikyo to come back to me?_

"What are you looking at me like that for!" InuYasha exclaimed as he took a step back, causing the girl to snap out of her daze.

Ignoring his question, she asked on herself, "Where's Kikyo?"

InuYasha was taken aback, while the others were also surprised at Kagome's directness.

"Back where I left her," InuYasha replied simply as he looked her over, "We should really get you back to Kaede's before you catch a cold. If you get stick, we won't be able to look for Jewel shards."

_Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_ These were the thoughts running through Sango, Miroku and Shippo's minds.

_Jewel shards?_ Kagome's eyes widened in shock. This hurt the young girl deeply, _If it isn't Kikyo, it's Jewel shards. How could I think that he came back for me? I'm such a fool. _Kagome quickly composed herself, unwilling to let her tears flow freely. "Don't you have unfinished business with her? Kagome continued, her voice tinged with bitterness. But InuYasha didn't seem to notice… or at least he didn't let on.

_Why the hell is she getting moody on me for! What the hell did I do!_ "Kikyo can wait," he replied finally with a wary look etched on his face.

Kagome knew where her interrogating would lead. She knew what would happen, yet she couldn't seem to stop herself- it was like word vomit. "It seemed you two had your hands full," Kagome said quite coldly.

"What?" InuYasha responded, utterly bewildered. What the hell is she blabbing on about? InuYasha asked himself. At first, he couldn't make sense of what Kagome had just said, but realization struck him like a blow. She saw me with Kikyo… again.

_Kikyo left, leaving an awkward atmosphere between Kagome and InuYasha. _

_InuYasha turned to see Kagome walking away. "Huh? Hey, wait!" he called out to the departing girl. She didn't acknowledge him and this confused the half-demon. InuYasha just followed Kikyo's reincarnation. _

"_Stay away!" Kagome snapped as she stopped to glance back at InuYasha. _

"_What are you mad at me for?" InuYasha asked incredulously. _

_Kagome looked away. "We really need to talk, InuYasha. How about you look for the Sacred Jewel shards on your own?" Kagome said softly as she lowered her head, "What do ya say? 'Cause I don't think I'll be able to help you anymore."_

"_Where's all this stuff coming from? _You're_ the only one who can locate the jewels. I need you to help me."_

"_Is that all I'm good for?" Kagome's voice began to quiver, "Finding jewels? That really is the only reason you need me…"_

_InuYasha didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to respond to that? He just looked at the girl in front of him. _

"_What am I rambling on about?" she continued, "Forget it! Just forget I said any of that." Kagome's eyes turned sad. She was glad that she had her back turned to him. "I guess it's just the thought of being on my own in the world- it's kind of a lonely prospect."_

"_You're not alone," InuYasha countered in a gentle voice, "I'm right here with you." He took a step towards Kagome, "Unless you don't want to be with me anymore."_

"_InuYasha," Kagome said his name in wonder, but this only lasted for a moment, "I get it. You weren't able to see me there at all, could you?"_

"_Huh?" InuYasha became confused once more._

"_I saw the whole thing between you and Kikyo," Kagome explained flatly._

_InuYasha's eyes widened in shock. He walked towards Kagome with one hand outstretched, "You mean…"_

"_That's right. From start to finish. So I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me alone for a bit," Kagome started to walk away. _

"_Hey! Don't do this to me!" InuYasha called after her, "What do you mean by the _whole_ thing? Wait, Kagome! What was I doing when you saw me?" A look of wonder, confusion and fear appeared on InuYasha's face. He ran after the young girl. "Wait!" he yelled out as he ran towards her, "Tell me, Kagome!"_

_Kagome stopped in her tracks, her fists clenched at her sides. "Sit!" she ordered without even turning around. _

"_Aah!" InuYasha cried as his face met the ground with a hard crash. _

_Kagome quickly turned to glare at the fallen half-demon. "I mean the whole thing!" she exploded angrily, "All of it! I had a front row seat!" Kagome turned away as she exhaled sharply. "I'm going home," she whispered in wounded tones and stalked off. _

"Perhaps we should leave the two alone," Sango suggested with a pointed look at Miroku who nodded and willingly led the way. "Come on, Shippo, Kirara," the demon slayer called out, ushering the other two away. Sango looked back at her friends in worry before following.

Both InuYasha and Kagome were glad to have their own privacy. But Kagome felt slightly vulnerable without the others there with her.

InuYasha just stood there, unsure of what to do and unsure of what would happen next. The last time Kagome had seen him with Kikyo, she had been so upset that she went home. They had made up after, but InuYasha had a feeling that it was different this time- he wasn't getting off the hook that easy… again.

_Well this is just great_, Kagome thought sadly, _Why won't the earth open up and swallow me?_ She watched InuYasha, feeling the tension between them rising. _Even an attack from Naraku would be as blessing_, Kagome admitted, desperately wishing that she was anywhere but where she was at that moment.

"Kagome…" the half-demon trailed off. His heart ached to see the pain in her eyes.

* * *

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Shippo wondered aloud as he perched himself upon Sango's shoulder.

"Matters that only concern a man and a woman," Miroku answered knowingly, "Nothing a little cub like yourself should worry about." Miroku couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Shippo's deep scowl.

"Well, InuYasha better not be making Kagome feel worse," Shippo continued, "I don't want Kagome to go home upset. I don't want her to go home at all!"

"Neither do we," Miroku added, "Kagome is our dear friend."

"Whatever they may be talking about, I'm sure that they'll work it out together. They always do," Sango said reassuringly to the group and also to herself. Sango was very worried for both Kagome and InuYasha. Their group had become her family and it would grieve her to see it fall apart- it would grieve all of them. Sango glanced to the place hidden by the trees where she knew they would be talking.

* * *

"Kagome…" InuYasha trailed off hesitantly. What was he supposed to say?

Kagome bit her lip anxiously, instantly regretting how she acted like a child upon seeing the situation she had put InuYasha in.

"Kagome…" he repeated. "What… whatever you saw… or heard…" he trailed off once more, unable to look Kagome in the eye.

Kagome shook her head, "It's… it's ok, InuYasha. You don't have to explain anything to me. I know you still love her. You always have, right?" Kikyo's reincarnation gave him a weak smile- it broke his heart.

Kagome was wrong. He wanted to explain, but the words escaped him. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but his pride wouldn't let him. _Damn it!_ InuYasha cursed inwardly.

_So he won't even try to deny it_, Kagome thought forlornly, misunderstanding InuYasha's body language and lack of words. "I'm sorry about all of this," she apologized quietly.

_She's… apologizing? To me?_

"I think I'm just going to go home for a few days. You know… just so I can clear my head and spend some time alone. Plus, I haven't seen my family in a while. And then there's school. I have so much work to catch up on, I don't know how I'm going to pass my exams. I wonder what illnesses Grandpa's managed to come up with this time…" Kagome babbled on and laughed wearily. InuYasha watched Kagome and noticing his gaze, Kagome continued in a more serious tone, "I'll just ask Sango if I can borrow Kirara. I'm sure she won't mind. Oh, don't worry. I'll come back to help find the Jewel shards. So I'll just see you when I get back ok?" Kagome stood up and unwrapped InuYasha's red haori from her shoulders. She placed it in his arms, disappointed to be returning it. She straightened herself up and turned her back on him. Kagome knew that it would take more than a few days to mend her shattered heart.

InuYasha couldn't let Kagome leave thinking that he was still in love with Kikyo. Because it wasn't like that… was it? He was so confused! InuYasha growled under his breath. He looked at Kagome's turned back. This was his only chance to set things straight, so he grabs her wrist before she could take another step. Unable to move forward, she turned to face InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" she said his name, confusion clear on her face.

"I want you to stay with me," he blurted out. His eyes widened a fraction at his words, but he recovered quickly, realizing that this could be his last chance. He didn't want to mess it up. "I want you to stay," he continued. InuYasha seemed to be going through his own word vomit phase, "I want you."

A blush crept up to Kagome's cheeks. _Does he mean it? Does he even know he's saying?_ Before she could think about it further, InuYasha had pulled her towards him, his haori falling to their feet as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace.

* * *

"It's been a while," Shippo commented. "Maybe we should go check up on them?" the little fox-child suggested.

"I don't know…" Sango replied uncertainly.

"Why don't we just take a peek?" Miroku was already one step ahead, making his way to the trees. Shippo closely followed the monk.

Sango sighed heavily. "We may as well follow," the demon slayer told her familiar who purred in agreement. "What do you see?" Sango whispered from behind Miroku.

Miroku turned. "Would you like to trade places? I believe that I would enjoy the view from behind you," the monk grinned at Sango who glared at him dangerously. Sango would have slapped him then and there, but she was afraid that she would draw attention to them.

"They're hugging!" Shippo exclaimed in a whisper.

"What? Where?" Miroku quickly made room for Sango and they both looked through the trees with growing interest.

"They finally made up," Sango smiled. They were all relieved, that was for sure.

* * *

Kagome was overwhelmed by it all. She wanted to struggle against him, to push him away and ask what he was up to… but being held in an embrace by InuYasha was something that she had secretly desired for a long time. She wanted it to be like this forever.

InuYasha breathed in her scent and felt her delicate body relax against his. _She's the one…_ he realized as he held her. When he was with her, his heart was at ease; everything felt right. He had almost let Kagome slip through his fingers, but this time, he would never let her go.

Kagome melted into his arms and let her troubles fade away. There was only one thing on her mind and that was being with InuYasha. In the end, love would overcome any obstacle that she had to face and love would heal her heart. Kagome would never give up on InuYasha. Never.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This concludes **_Never_**. I did say that it would only go as far as three parts. Plus, I don't think that I'd be able to continue this story anyway- I just wouldn't know what to write about! Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to those who will review this chapter- I really appreciate them all! And hopefully, I'll hear from you in my other stories! 


End file.
